


Eugene Porter X Reader - Protector

by writeyouin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After Nicholas is about to bully Eugene, you step in to defend him. After that, Eugene tries to figure you out, to little avail.





	Eugene Porter X Reader - Protector

“-and that is why I conclude that entering that facility though the back door would result in a higher chance of survival as opposed to the front, vents, or assuming that you could get there, the roof which would presumably collapse under your combined weight of approximately-”

“MY GOD.” Nicholas shouted, interrupting Eugene’s summary of the pharmacy in front of you. “Do you ever shut up?”

Eugene flinched as Nicholas threw his arms up in frustration.

“Wait a minute, did you think-” Nicholas grinned maliciously, rounding on Eugene and getting uncomfortably close to him. “Did you think I was gonna hit you?”

“N-no.” Eugene stammered, taking a step back and stumbling over, onto the road.

You stepped between the pair, offering a supporting hand to help Eugene up. Nicholas grabbed your shoulder, pulling you back.

“He needs a lesson.” Nicholas insisted. “A lesson in trust.”

“No.” You growled. “If anything,  **you**  need a lesson in humility.”

You turned away from Nicholas again, offering your hand to Eugene once more. The second-time Nicholas placed his hand on your shoulder, you murmured a quiet threat. “If you don’t let go of me, it won’t be a walker bite you have to worry about.”

He recoiled, repulsed by your vehement attitude. “You’re an animal.”

“Takes one to know one, pig. Piss off and squeal back to mommy, I’ll have plenty to report to her when I get back.”

If looks could kill, the one Nicholas gave would have annihilated you; you kept your expression blank, hoping to intimidate him and leave him with something to think about. He turned on his heel, starting the long walk back to Alexandria where he would no-doubt play the role of helpless victim until you arrived. When you finally managed to turn your attention to Eugene, he’d already got back up and was staring at you with worried curiosity.

“Well,” You gazed despondently at the large pharmacy, “this was a waste. There’s not a snowballs chance in hell we can take this place alone. D’you suppose Daryl would-”

“Why did you intervene?” Eugene asked pointedly.

“I don’t like bullies.”

“Perhaps. However, seeing as you have never before found fault with or argued with Nicholas, it comes to my attention that you either want something, or, less likely, you believed there would have been some form of altercation, in which Nicholas would have assaulted me.”

You nodded slowly, pursing your lips. “Yep. You caught me. I do want something.”

Eugene became perplexed by the odd feeling in his gut which was somewhere between relief that he was correct and disappointment that you too, just wanted to use him for his intellect. “May I ask exactly what you require of my abilities?”

“Not your abilities. You.”

If Eugene was perplexed before, he was thoroughly bamboozled now. “I do not understand.”

“I want your friendship, not your abilities. It doesn’t matter to me what you can or can’t do; I enjoy having you around.”

Eugene didn’t reply, for once he didn’t know what to say; instead, he found himself attempting to figure you out, like the world’s most difficult puzzle. You waited momentarily for an answer before smiling, and starting the walk back to Alexandria; Eugene followed close behind, startling at the occasional snapped branch or bird call until the two of you got back.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the failed pharmacy run and despite his best efforts, Eugene still couldn’t understand you; to him, you were the proverbial mystery wrapped in an enigma. Discounting Abraham, nobody really talked to Eugene and even his friendship with Abraham has started off strained. The overwhelming desire to start off your possible friendship correctly, kept Eugene in his garage-workshop for days on end, first thinking, then drafting, and finally, building. On a late night, after hours of labour, Eugene gladly admired the fruits of his labour; the perfect gift.

Deciding not to put it off, he knocked on your door across the street, finding himself mildly surprised when you came out in a cooking apron, covered in oil stains, with a wrench sticking out of the pocket.

“Eugene.” You beamed, glad to see him after so long.

“(Y/N).” He greeted drolly. “I am now ready to accept your offer of friendship. Please accept this token of my affection.”

He pulled out a long silver chain while you watched in awe. “A pocket watch.” You stated in a dream-like tone.

“Yes. However, I would like to point out that I have modified it so the back is now a compass. If required, the chain also has the strength to asphyxiate an enemy, though I hope you never have to. All in all, I would say this is a very practical-”

You hugged him tightly, cutting him off. Eugene patted your back awkwardly, wondering if he was doing it right.

“I love it.” You gushed happily, pulling it over your neck.

Eugene nodded, elated. “That is a relief.”

He turned to leave but you stopped him, lightly holding his arm. “Hey, um, I was just fixing up a car in the garage, I don’t suppose I could convince a super-genius to be my partner and help me out.”

“In this scenario, could I be the Batman and you the Robin?”

You frowned. “I draw the line at Robin. You can be Batman but if anything, I’m gonna be like Alfred, Lucius Fox, or Catwoman. Take your pick.”

“I was always a fan of Alfred.”

“Great, then let’s go fix the Batmobile.”


End file.
